


Los amigos están para ayudarse

by Tinny_Keith



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Albaburgo, Amigos, Angustia/Consuelo, Desaparición, Divergente del canon, KHUX - Freeform, Kingdom Hearts Ux, Líderes de unión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinny_Keith/pseuds/Tinny_Keith
Summary: Lauriam está desesperado por buscar a un portador que puede ser la clave para encontrar a su hermana.
Kudos: 3





	Los amigos están para ayudarse

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este es mi primer trabajo para este fandom, así que quería aclarar unos puntos para esta historia.   
> Como saben en el juego de Kindom Hearts Union X nosotros podemos manejar a nuestro Avatar, con eso quiero aclarar el porqué su "nombre" sale glicheado y trato de no ponerle un género en concreto, ya que cada persona moldeo a su avatar de acuerdo a sus gustos.  
> Aclarando esto, por favor disfruten de la historia.

La mayoría del tiempo que tenía como líder de Unión lo ocupaba en buscar a Strelitzia. No lo malinterpreten, no dejaba sus responsabilidades de lado o delegará todo alguno de sus amigos.

Pero la repentina desaparición de su hermana lo ha estado atormentando. Veamos, que ni siquiera su nombre aparece en los registros posteriores a la guerra de llave espada. Es como si alguien se hubiese empeñado en desaparecerla, pero ¿por qué Elrena y él la recordaban?

Por todos los maestros, solo esperaba que su hermanita estuviera bien. Necesitaba asegurarse de eso, tenía que encontrarla. Pero claro estaba que el destino no quería que eso sucediera, cada que parecía que tenía una pista y había avanzado más en su investigación, todo resultaba a un callejón sin salida donde tenía que volver a donde estaba en un inicio. Ni con la ayuda de Elrena había conseguido un gran progreso. 

Se estaba empezando a frustrar. 

Eso no significa que él se iba a rendir con encontrarla. Pero todo se estaba tornando muy difícil. 

—¿Lauriam?— preguntó Ephemer, eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

—¿Qué pasa Ephemer? — le regaló una sonrisa. 

—Tal vez no es mi asunto pero he notado que te pasa algo. 

Se quedó desconcertado ante esa declaración. Podría tener la mejor de las relaciones con los demás líderes, pero había cosas que no sabían uno del otro. 

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?— preguntó amablemente.

No sabe por qué hablo, a lo mejor fue toda su frustración en un intento por aligerar toda la carga que tiene o que Ephemer le dio esa mirada tan comprensiva que no podía mentirle. Habló acerca de su hermana: la última vez que la vio, acerca de su investigación y como se unió Elrena. Incluso se atrevió a sacar sus preocupaciones y toda su frustración.

Durante ese tiempo Ephemer no hizo ningún comentario o soltó alguno de sus característicos consejos. No es que no supiera qué decir, pero parecía que Lauriam explotaría en cualquier segundo. Si es una forma de ayudarle él estaba más que dispuesto a escucharle, si eso significaba quedarse ahí toda la tarde. 

—Y es por eso que estoy buscando a ese portador. Es posiblemente la última persona en verla. 

Terminó por explicar, vaya sí que se tardó en relatar. 

—Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrarlo. ¿Sabes su nombre? 

—¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría traerte problemas— expresó su preocupación. 

Realmente la ayuda le hacía bastante falta, Elrena y él no eran suficientes con este caso que parecía sin resolver. Pero meter a Ephemer es otra cosa, ni ellos mismos sabían dónde se estaban metiendo ahora involucrar a uno más…

—Lauriam, somos amigos y nos apoyamos entre nosotros. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda— le regaló una de sus más brillantes sonrisas. 

Oficialmente Ephemer estaba dentro de la investigación. Tenía que decirle a Elrena sobre esto y porque fue sin consultarle, perfecto más problemas. Soltó un gran suspiro que resonó en esa habitación donde los antiguos maestros se reunían a discutir que era bueno para las uniones. 

—Bien, su nombre es P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅, es un nombre extraño. 

Ephemer se quedó quieto en su lugar, por un momento parecía que dejó de respirar o de estar en este plano de la existencia. 

—¿Estás seguro de que es su nombre?— susurró el peli blanco. 

—Si, ese fue el nombre que dio el Chirity de Strelitzia, dijo algo de estar buscándolo. 

—Ya veo, bien mañana sé dónde estará así que te llevaré. 

—¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, Ephemer. 

Le regaló una sonrisa, podía sentir como la esperanza volvía a su cuerpo. Ahora sí estaba más entusiasmado en contarle todo a Elrena. 

—Entonces te veo mañana, tengo que contarle a Elrena. 

—Si está bien te veo mañana. 

Despeinó el cabello del más bajo, con una última despedida se marchó de la sala, se tropezó con sus propios pies al tratar de salir lo más rápido posible. Podía pegar el grito de alegría sin importarle despertar a alguien y seguir así hasta llegar a la casa de Elrena. 

Tanto tiempo buscando a ese portador que ahora estaba a nada de poderle preguntar muchas cosas acerca de paradero de su hermana. Recordó toda la frustración cuando se decidió a buscarle por todo Albaburgo él solo, pero lo que fue punto máximo de su paciencia fue que cada que preguntaba por esa persona en concreto la frase tenía que terminar con un “¿Del equipo de…?” y no sabía si pertenecía a ese equipo. Es decir cuantos portadores había con la posibilidad de que tuvieran ese nombre. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Esta investigación lo estaba acabando junto con su paciencia. Pero no se podía dar por vencido, no cuando ni aparecían las luces de su hermana. Dando ese último ánimo que se dio llego a la casa de Erlena y a tocar la puerta como un loco. 

—¡Ya para! ¿Es semana competitiva o qué?— gritó enojada la rubia del otro lado de la puerta. 

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta, se juró a sí misma matar a la persona que toco así su puerta y despertarla a estas horas. Que vamos a ver, que ni siquiera el líder de su equipo se atrevía hacer tal cosa. 

—¡Elrena! Perdona la hora pero es que tengo información— habló atropellado. 

—Primero que nada, buenas noches. Segundo, pasa y respira.— contesto para después de darle el paso.

Lauriam resoplo y entro a la casa de la rubia. Y como si fuera su casa, paso a la cocina a poner la tetera, algo le decía que no iba a poder dormir hoy por los nervios. 

—Bien, dime que pasa— Elrena se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. 

—Antes que nada, le conté todo Ephemer y nos va a ayudar con la búsqueda— Elrena le dio una mirada inquisidora— Sé que nos dijimos que no íbamos a decir nada pero….

Una mano se instaló en su hombro; Elrena le mostró su apoyo. Ella entendía bien todo el estrés que estaba acumulando su reservado amigo. 

—Tranquilo, ¿te dijo algo importante?

—Sí, ¿te acuerdas del portador que estábamos buscando?— dijo mientras servía el té en dos tazas —pues, es amigo de Ephemer y mañana nos llevará con él. 

—¿En serio?— acepto la taza— Perfecto, mañana podemos… Mañana tengo una misión. Tendrás que interrogarlo tú solo. 

—Diablos, realmente quería que tú lo hicieras. Eres buena en esas cosas. 

—Me halagas, pero confió en que lo harás bien. 

Asintió con su cabeza y dio un sorbo a su té. 

—Bien, te diré que debes preguntarle— aconsejo la chica de cabellos dorados. 

Una gran parte de la noche la plática de ambos jóvenes iba de que preguntas tenía que hacer para sacar el máximo de información sin que pareciera que le estaban acusando de un crimen atroz. Aunque si no cooperaba podía sacarse unas cuantas tácticas, un poco cuestionables cabe mencionar, que Elrena le enseño. A veces se preguntaba si en el equipo de ella hacían este tipo de cosas  _ “tendré que discutir este tema con Ephemer después”  _ hizo una nota mental; digamos, si los equipos hacían estos actos para conseguir más lux lo mejor sería poner reglas acerca de este tipo de cosas. Todos son compañeros nadie debería atacarse de esa forma, ni a los suyos.

En algún momento de la madrugada se quedó dormido sobre esa silla en el comedor, tendría un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo mañana pero nadie le va a quitar el que durmió las horas necesarias para subsistir. Esta investigación y la constante preocupación acerca del bienestar de su hermana le hacía olvidarse de la suya, no es apropósito solamente no tiene mucho tiempo disponible.

El amanecer llegó y con ello un día lleno de labores en Albaburgo. Los portadores se reunían en la Plaza de la fuente para ir a otros mundos y recolectar lux. Algunos de los líderes de la unión pasaban a revisar papeles pendientes o discutir acerca de alguno de los eventos que se venían, hay que recompensar de alguna manera a todos y una de esas cosas es de las que se encargaba Ephemer con Lauriam, al menos este mes. 

Recordando ahora, Lauriam ya venía tarde; bueno, tarde son unos diez minutos pero ¿cinco horas tarde?, esto es nuevo entre ellos normalmente se avisaban si alguno iba a llegar o no a la Torre. Ephemer se planteó ir a buscarlo a su casa pero recordó que ayer dijo de ir con una compañera, la posibilidad de que estuviera con ella son altas. 

Ephemer soltó un suspiro, desde que se volvió líder tuvo que cambiar muchas cosas para ser el ejemplo a seguir para sus amigos líderes como para los demás portadores. A veces era fácil y tenía sus ventajas; pero otras no, como dejar de lado su equipo y sus amigos, extrañaba más a sus amigos e ir a hacer misiones en otros mundos, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo extrañaba a cierto portador en concreto, no tenía la valentía de ir a saludarle, no después de su desaparición no tan misteriosa. 

Desaparición… La hermana de Lauriam también lo estaba y la única ventaja o desventaja, según quien lo mirara, es que  P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅ estaba involucrado. Rayos, no debió alejarse tanto ni aceptar la misión del Maestro Ira tal vez con eso su amigo no estaría siendo investigado por otro líder. Que frustrante, tenía que ser imparcial a la hora de liderar pero no se podía cuando uno de tus más cercanos amigos estaba en la mira. 

Antes que decidiera si aún tenía tiempo de huir con su amigo a Agrabah, todos están odiando ese mundo era muy buena opción, nadie ya quiere pisar ese mundo. Una mata de cabellos rosados cruzo por el umbral de la puerta, lucia como si acaba de ser perseguido por una horda de heartlees. Vaya ya no podía planear más la fuga.

—Lauriam ¿todo bien?— preguntó Skuld al ver el lamentable estado de su amigo. 

—S… sI— contestó con un jadeo, necesitaba ejercitarse más ahora que lo piensa. 

—Pues llegas muy tarde, espero la excusa suena convincente— reprendió Brain sin despegar su vista del libro de las profecías que le fue otorgado.

—No tengo excusa— reconoció Lauriam.

Antes de que Brain respondiera a algo que hiciera que esos dos no se hablaran por unos días, Ephemer decidió intervenir. 

—Ya estás aquí, que no vuelva a pasar ¿de acuerdo?— determinó a lo que el otro asintió. 

Sin decir una palabra más Lauriam se puso rápidamente a los deberes que tenía como pendiente, realmente era ordenado y cumplido con su deber pero con todo el embrollo que tenía no le daba para cumplirlo en fecha y forma. Con maestría logro acabar con una gran parte de su papeleo, no era mucho o que llevara a una mesa redonda con los demás. Terminando, metió una solicitud para que se hiciera algo con los métodos cuestionables que implementaban en los equipos. 

—Lauriam vamos, nos está esperando— sintió como una roca bajaba al decir eso.

No iba a mentir que tenía miedo, no sabía si era por lo que iban a encontrarle a  P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅ o alguna locura que haga Lauriam. 

—Sí, vamos. Adiós, chicos.— se despidió de todos al igual Ephemer.

Salieron de la sala de reuniones, Ephemer indico el camino que debían seguir. Durante el trayecto de la Torre del reloj a la Plaza de la fuente fue relativamente tranquilo, la conversación no era algo transcendental aunque el ambiente entre esos dos era ¿tenso? O eso era lo que indicaba la expresión corporal de esos dos jóvenes. Las personas que pasaban por su lado podían notar como el chico de baja estatura con bufanda tenía la marcha de androide, mientras que el grande parecía normal pero en verdad la espalda la tenía recta y rígida.

Cruzando por ese pequeño mercado vieron al menos unos tres portadores subidos sobre las tejas, parecía que estaban espiando a alguien por la forma que se estaban susurrando. Una cosa más que los delataba era forma como estaban, el pecho sobre las tejas, eran muy obvios que espiaban pero aquí a nadie les interesaba.

Dejaron pasar el comportamiento de esos chicos, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Estando a nada de atravesar ese gran portón que dividía su destino, Ephemer se paró en seco, volteo a ver a su compañero. 

—Sé que quieres preguntarles muchas cosas pero quiero hablar con mi amigo antes.—habló con determinación 

—Sí, está bien.—aceptó por el repentino rebate de coraje, ahora entendía por qué fue como líder. 

Ephemer le regalo una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, tomo aire y camino hasta la fuente. 

— P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅ — gritó su amigo a la persona que estaba sentada.

Lauriam podía observar que ese portador era muy… Peculiar por no decir raro: vestía con ropas pintorescas sin mencionar el peinado que portaba. Dejando las apariencias de lado, podía notar que ese portador inspiraba confianza cabe añadir que le regalo una de las más brillantes sonrisas a Ephemer que podía iluminar una habitación en penumbras. Podía apostar que ese portador se daba a querer sin esforzarse en lo mínimo. 

El emotivo reencuentro de esos dos amigos iba de lo mejor, por un minuto Lauriam pensó en irse y dejarles para que se pusieran al día pero no podía, tenía una misión. Tenía que encontrar a su hermana a como de lugar, ellos ya tendrán tiempo. 

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?—preguntó el Chirity 

Ephemer tomo un poco de aire al ver a su amigo asentir ante la pregunta de su compañero de aventuras. 

—Verás, una persona quería conocerte.—explicó el albino —Sabes de los Líderes de la unión ¿verdad?

P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅ asintió con su cabeza, no suele hablar mucho al menos que fuese muy necesario. Vio a su amigo hacer un movimiento a alguien que cruzo el umbral, un chico más alto que ellos: su cabello largo y rosa, su vestimenta le hacía lucir alguien recatado. No era quien para criticar la moda de alguien más sabiendo como se vestía. En fin, la sonrisa que le regalo le indicaba muchas cosas, pero no sabía que era.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta ellos colocándose atrás de Ephemer. Tal vez con ello no quería asustarle, aparte no puede ser malo si es amigo de su mejor amigo y es líder. 

—Soy Lauriam, encantado de conocerte.— se presentó.

—El gusto es mío, soy  P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅ — contestó el saludo. 

_ Vaya, esto fue fácil  _ pensó Lauriam —¿Te molestaría si te hago unas preguntas?

El portador enfrente de él negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Por qué no se sientan?— habló el Chirity del portador. A lo que los demás le hicieron caso sentándose en el borde de la fuente. 

—Lauriam quería conocerte por un asunto personal, no te molesta ¿verdad?— quiso asegurarse de que su amigo estuviese cómodo con ello. 

—Tranquilo, si puedo ayudarle en algo estaré encantado.—sonrió a su amigo en un intento de relajarlo— Así que, dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—se dirigió al otro líder. 

—Por favor se honestó al contestar.—le miró a los ojos— ¿Dónde estuviste el día que sonaron las campanas?

Ephemer lo volteo a ver estaba sorprendido, se supone que los portadores no deberían recordar eso. Antes de que pudiera interrumpir su amigo hablo. 

—Vaya, estaba buscando al maestro Gula junto con Skuld.—sobo su mentón en forma de recordar. 

Ahora si Ephemer estaba que no se la creía ¡Que su amigo no tendría que recordar eso!. Se encargó de eso junto con Skuld, tendría que hablarlo con ella después. 

—Ya veo, ¿por qué lo estaban buscando?—

—Le queríamos preguntar acerca del paradero de la maestra Ava.—contestó. 

—¿Para qué?— preguntó curioso Lauriam. 

—Realmente no recuerdo, lo siento mi memoria no está en buen estado.—soltó una risita

Ciertamente no podía revelar todo lo que estaba pasando antes de la guerra. No sabían nada aun de quien de los maestros era el posible traidor y posiblemente el detonador de la guerra de llaves espadas, tampoco quería causar revuelo con los nuevos líderes. Claro Skuld sabía de todo este lío pero acordaron no decir nada.

—Está bien, no te esfuerces.— calmó Ephemer, se veía preocupado. 

El portador asintió con su cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa, es normalmente relajaba a su amigo. 

—Dime si quieres parar, ¿Encontraron a la maestra Ava?—prosiguió con las preguntas. 

—No, sonaron las campanadas. Todo lo demás es borroso.— se rascó la cabeza. 

Lauriam soltó un suspiro,  _ que complicado _ pensó —cuéntame lo que hiciste para encontrar al maestro Gula—

—Bueno, corrimos por todo Albaburgo, no recuerdo toda la ruta pero sé que fue desde la Torre hasta una casa al Este de este lugar. Estaba a obscuras, dudamos que estuviera ahí el maestro pero nos habló, no se habló mucho y luego salimos de ahí. Eso fue todo.

La casa del este, es la casa que indico el Chirity antes de que su hermana desapareciera, genial es lo que necesitaba para poder preguntar por ella. Erlena estaría orgullosa de él por hacer las preguntas correctas. 

—¿Viste alguna chica cerca del lugar?—miró a los ojos al portador. 

—No, no vi a nadie cerca del lugar.—le respondió el gesto. 

Tomo aire, estaba a punto de hacer la pregunta definitiva —¿Co… Conoces a Strelitzia?— tartamudeó al hacer la pregunta. 

—¿Strelitzia? No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.—respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro?— cuestiono nuevamente. 

—Sí.—garantizo— ¿Es a quien buscas? ¿Por eso me querías conocer?

—Eh sí es a quien busco.— reveló ante las preguntas — Mi hermana desapareció buscándote ¿para qué? Eso no lo sé, quería conocerte para que tú me respondieras esa incógnita.

—¿Buscándome?— exclamó sorprendido— Vaya, yo en verdad lo siento por lo que paso con tu hermana pero ese día no vi a nadie cerca, fue un caos de día. 

El portador lamento lo sucedido con la situación de estos dos hermanos, ahora más que nada quería ayudarlos.

—¿Realmente estás seguro?— insistió — Eres la única pista que tengo para llegar a ella. 

—Totalmente— afirmó. 

—Realmente no sabes nada— comentó Ephemer. 

Lauriam nunca despego la mirada del portador, claramente veía que decía la verdad pero que la única pista que tenía para llegar a su hermana le dijese que no sabía nada acerca de ella… En este momento quería mandar al demonio todo y eso no paso desapercibido por parte de los otros tres. 

—Lauriam— llamó el portador — Tengo que responsabilizarme por lo que paso con tu hermana. No conocí a Strelitzia pero mi corazón reciente su desaparición y no me imaginó lo desgarrador que es para el tuyo. Pero sé una cosa y es que te ayudaré a encontrarla. —habló con determinación— Consideró que nosotros dos podemos ser grandes amigos y a un amigo nunca se le deja atrás, sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre nosotros la ayudaremos. Tiene un lugar al que tiene que regresar y cuando ella esté aquí con nosotros seremos inseparables. 

El discurso que soltó el portador estaba lleno de esperanza e inspiración que fueron las palabras que necesitaba escuchar Lauriam en este momento, estaba a punto de rendirse; no de la investigación sino de la vida. Por el maestro de maestros que esta persona acaba de alejar toda incertidumbre de sus pensamientos. 

—¡ P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅ tiene razón! —Apoyó Ephemer. Algo le decía que su amigo diría algo así. 

Lauriam ahora entendía por qué esos dos son mejores amigos. Eran tan parecidos pero a la vez eran tan distintos. 

—Ciertamente eres una persona peculiar, ahora veo porque mi hermana quería ser tu amigo.—declaró el peli rosa — bien, juntos encontraremos a Strelitzia. 

P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅ le regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa al joven líder, se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al alto tomar sus manos, precisamente para unir sus meñiques. Acción que sorprendió mucho al contrario. 

—Es una promesa.—juro el portador. A lo que Lauriam asintió. —perfecto, cuando estemos todos juntos comeremos un sea salt. 

El ambiente ahora parecía más relajado, con el nuevo amigo que estaba más que decidido en traer a Strelitzia junto con ellos. Lauriam no podía estar más que contento con ellos, con ello decidió dejar que esos dos amigos disfrutaran de su reencuentro. 

—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a un lugar.— informó para levantarse —  P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅ fue un placer conocerte — le regalo una sonrisa y camino hacia la misma puerta por donde entro.

—El gusto fue mío, por favor cuenta conmigo para lo que sea—

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Lleva a Strelitzia siempre en tu corazón— el joven portador asintió ante su pedido. 

Con esto último Lauriam por fin se fue dejando esos dos en la fuente, camino hasta llegar a ese prado de flores a las afueras de Albaburgo. Le encanta ir ahí con la esperanza que Strelitzia esté en ese lugar y que todo esto haya sido una horrible pesadilla. Se quedó en el matorral por horas mirando la ciudad, empezaba a hacer frío pero eso no importaba. 

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.— habló una voz femenina. 

—Bueno, no tengo a donde más ir.— contestó tranquilamente. 

Erlena tomo lugar a su lado en las hierbas —¿qué tal todo?

Lauriam contó todo lo que paso en el día y que paso con  P̜ͧl̘̑̏a͚ͦͪy͇̭̚e͔͌r̅, su por en un inicio sonaba molido por lo que consiguió pero cuando recito el discurso de su nuevo amigo hasta el semblante le cambio por completo. Eso a Erlena le dio mucho gusto pero eso no quitaba que no habían encontrado nada y seguían en un mar sin rumbo. 

—Bien, vamos a casa. No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.— dijo Lauriam levantándose y ayudando a su amiga.

Con esto ambos caminaron hacia la ciudad, hablando acerca de la misión que tenía la rubia. Una noche como las demás otras. 

En algún lugar de Albaburgo a mitad de la madrugada se encontraba un joven portador mirando por su ventana contemplando ese océano de estrellas. 

—¿Todo bien? Deberías dormir, hoy fue un día agitado.—dijo preocupado el Chirity. 

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Solamente estoy pensando en Strelitzia.—acarició la cabeza de su amigo— ¿Crees que ella esté bien? Pienso en ella y es como si algo me apretara por dentro. 

—Creo que ella está bien—tranquilizo— pero si sientes eso ella debe estar triste, me refiero a que todos los mundos están conectados por un inmenso cielo. Así que ella debe estar haya afuera, en uno de ellos… Tal vez la está pasando mal y espera a que la ayudes.—habló con franqueza el pequeño animalito. 

—Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla, solo espero que no sea tarde.

—Estoy seguro de que le ayudaras pero ahora es momento para que descanses, no puedes ayudarle si tú no te cuidas.—le regaño como un hermano mayor. 

—Si tienes razón.—le sonrió para después alejarse de la venta e irse a acostar.— Buenas noches Chirity… Strelitzia…

Finalmente con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido al instante, en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba encontrar una conexión que le guiara a su nueva y desaparecida amiga.

Anhelaba poder conocerla.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal les pareció?   
> Aún estoy aprendiendo a escribir así que cualquier consejo y/o critica constructiva esta más que bienvenida.   
> Hay una pequeña critica que hice hacia los equipos (partys) que hay en el juego, me encanta el juego pero en la semana de rank las partys se vuelven casi explotadoras y eso le quita una gran parte de lo divertido del juego.   
> En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
